The ability to grasp an object is important when using sports equipment and/or when working with certain hand tools. Securely grasping equipment/tools so that they do not slip helps ensure proper use. Specifically, the ability to firmly grip a club, bat or racket handle enables its use to compete more confidently and often more successfully.
Also, the ability to grasp a hand tool ensures that the task for which it is being used is properly, more efficiently performed, such as hammering a nail straight into a piece of wood. In addition, the ability to securely grip/hold sports equipment or tools helps prevent injuries that might otherwise occur if/when the equipment or tool slips out of one's hand(s).
When performing yoga exercises, the most important factor is safety of the yogi which means it is vital to stay properly aligned while in a yoga position. This invention, known as Numah' stay and/or any other name assigned to the product, is best applied to the palms (inside hands) and feet of the yogi and then used while practicing. The composition causes static friction which aids in keeping the body from sliding, slipping and/or otherwise moving unintentionally. It also suppresses sweat where applied thus further aiding in keeping the body in proper alignment. Since the body is able to stay properly aligned, the yogi is able to “move into deeper poses”, hold static poses longer and work the body deeper by staying in alignment.
The invention is especially conducive for beginner yogis, whose muscles and bodies are not as strong to hold them in a proper position. This composition does not wear off with sweat nor by wiping one's hands and feet with a cloth. It is preferably removed using a surfactant and water. In addition, this composition does not leave residue on the mat or on the yogi's clothes. It will, however, give its users the ability to focus on the primary foundations of yoga, those being breath, body and mind, instead of ‘trying’ to stay in proper alignment.
It is known to use gloves or surface treatments like chalk, resins or adhesives to help securely grasp sports equipment or tools. However, gloves, chalk, resins and adhesives suffer from several drawbacks. Gloves can impede rather than aid in one's ability to securely grasp an object, however. Sometimes, the very thickness of the glove itself interferes with its wearer's ability to feel and thus control the object being held. Chalk, and certain known resins/adhesives, like pine tar, can be messy to apply and stain tools, equipment and clothing. Accordingly, there exists a need for a substance which can be quickly, easily and neatly applied to tools and equipment and which will improve one's ability to grasp or otherwise stick to objects. It is a primary object of this invention to meet that need and provide such a compound/substance.
Certain granular-based compositions are known to prevent persons from falling while walking on slippery surfaces, and in some manufacturing processes. Examples of such compositions include: Lund U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,231 for a slip and wear resistant flooring and composition and method for producing the same. That composition includes coarse metallic particles applied to a sub-floor for preventing individuals from slipping thereon.
Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,673 discloses a non-slip composition and method of application to a ground surface where lighting conditions are poor. That composition includes an aluminum oxide aggregate for preventing slippage and a phosphorescent pigment to illuminate the ground surface.
Kincaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,446 discloses a thermosetting binder for an abrasive article, said binder including a cured epoxy to bond abrasive grades together and form a shaped mass. Alternatively, that epoxy holds and supports abrasive grains onto a sheet.
Feronato U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,078 discloses an abrasive member for dry-grinding and polishing That member includes metal deposits in which abrasive particles have been imbedded.
Still other known compositions include the moisture-absorbing composition and related method of Sereboff U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,023. That composition combines a majority of magnesium or calcium carbonate with sawdust particles.
A sports-specific grip enhancer was the subject of Maynard PCT Application No. WO 99/43492. It taught a granular mix of aluminum oxide, silicon carbide, silica and sand for applying to golf club handles and the like.
In West PCT Application No. WO 00/78889, a medically-specific gripping condition is addressed using a composition/formula that combines water with one or more listed starches.
Finally, there is the antiperspirant/gripping composition of Plunk PCT Application No. WO 06/63114. It entailed mixing aluminum chlorohydroxide and aluminum hydroxyl chloride dihydrate in water or another specially formulated base.
Most of the foregoing compositions are directed towards anti-slip or manufacturing processes. None specifically address helping improve a person's ability to securely grasp an object especially a sports-related item such as a yoga mat/pad without unduly marking/staining surrounding materials and the wearer's clothes. It is an object of this invention to provide such a composition/formula.